Hello, Paris!
by babyInfinite
Summary: Bagi sebagian orang berlibur di Paris pasti menyenangkan. Tetapi bagaimana jika liburanmu kali ini mengajarkanmu tentang betapa kerasnya hidup ini. Cinta, keluarga, cita-cita, dan tantangan lainnya. B.A.P fic. BangHim, DaeJae, JongLo.


TTitle: Hello, Paris!

Rated: Teen

Main Pair: BangHim (Bang Yong Guk x Kim Him Chan), DaeJae (Jung Dae Hyun x Yoo Young Jae), JongLo (Moon Jong Up x Choi Jun Hong a.k.a Zelo)

A/N: Aha! Maafkan author yang ga update fic lain tapi malah post ini, ini karena otak author tiba-tiba cetang-ceting waktu liat presentasi temen author tentang Paris =D berhubung author adalah JongLo Shipper yang ngemis-ngemis fic JongLo tapi ga pernah dikasih jadi dehh bwt ini. Dan author akan berusaha agar fic ini ga berat sebelah(?). Sebisa author, author bakal bwt semua pairnya seimbang. Sekian, maaf banyak ngomong *bow* author juga meminta maaf jika ada typo(s)

Don't Like? Don't Read..

Enjoy ^o^

Jung Dae Hyun: Seorang penyanyi. Tidak bisa dibilang sombong, tapi tidak bisa dibilang ramah. Jika mood-nya sedang sangat baik, dia akan memberimu senyum sangat tipis. Sebaliknya, jika mood-nya sedang agak buruk, kau hanya akan menerima tatapan membunuhnya. Jika mood-nya biasa saja, yaa..kau akan mendapat tatapan datar darinya. Hanya menunjukan sifat aslinya pada orang yang benar-benar dekat dengannya. Berasal dari Busan. Dikenal sebagai penyanyi bersuara powerful, dan jangan lupakan aksen Busannya yang saangat kental. Emm..jangan berpikir jika dia dibully karena aksen Busannya, justru itu adalah ciri khas seorang Jung Dae Hyun. Ahh..satu lagi, walaupun banyak wanita yang mengejarnya, Daehyun tidak pernah sekaliapun mempedulikan mereka.

Bang Yong Guk: Seorang composer terkenal. Pria yang bergaya sok cool, walaupun karisma yang dimilikinya memang membuatnya terlihat cool -dan sexy-. Dikejar oleh banyak wanita, dan dia melayani semuanya -berkencan dengan semuanya-. Menduduki posisi pertama pada daftar 'Orang Paling Menyebalkan Di Kehidupan BabyDae' karena sangat senang menghina Daehyun -yang tidak pernah peduli dengan wanita wanita yang mengejarnya- dengan sebutan pria tanpa hormon.

Moon Jong Up: Seorang Mahasiswa di Konkuk University. Masuk dalam team dance yang selalu mewakili sekolahnya di berbagai dance competition. Memiliki banyak fans karena sifatnya yang saaaangat ramah. Memiliki banyak fans, tentu saja memiliki banyak haters juga. 'Tuan Pengharum Nama Sekolah yang SOK Cool' itu julukan para haters-nya. Tapi Jongup sendiri tidak pernah peduli dengan haters-nya, karena bagaimanapun dia saangat mencintai haters-nya. Tanpa haters, kau tidak akan bertahan lama di masa kejayaanmu. Percayalah, itu nyata.

Yoo Young Jae: Seorang pengacara handal yang bekerja di USA. Berasal dari Korea sebenarnya, tetapi sebuah trauma membuatnya harus meninggalkan tempat berharga itu. Tergolong sebagai seseorang yang mudah bersosialisasi dan memiliki bakat dalam bidang tarik suara. Namun, di umur ke-10-nya Youngjae menjadi pribadi yang diam dan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku-buku tebal yang bersangkutan dengan hukum.

Kim Him Chan: Seorang designer yang sudah dikenal dunia internasional. Jika kau adalah seorang yang fashionable tetapi tidak mengenal Kim Him Chan, maka enyahlah kau! Berbicara tentang kepribadian, Himchan adalah seseorang yang berwatak sombong. Mengkhususkan keramahannya di saat-saat tertentu. Sangat tidak suka pada orang yang suka tebar pesona. Sekali kau tebar pesona di depannya, maka kau akan dimusuhi olehnya dan entah apa yang membuatnya tidak memusuhimu lagi. Itu masih misteri dari seorang Kim Him Chan.

Choi Jun Hong: Seorang model kelas atas. Percayalah dari semua pakaian yang digunakannya tidak ada satupun yang didesign oleh Himchan. Mereka dikenal sebagai musuh abadi, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui penyebabnya. Junhong memulai karirnya di Korea, namun entah alasan apa yang membuatnya meninggalkan negara kelahirannya itu dan melanjutkan karirnya di Paris. Dulunya Junhong adalah seorang yang ramah, namun saat dia menginjakan kakinya di Paris, senyum Junhong hanya bisa kau lihat saat dia berhadapan dengan jutaan blitz kamera-kamera para fotografer handal atau para wartawan yang haus akan informasi.

TBC


End file.
